The Perfect Singer
by StallingJanice
Summary: When Edward left Bella found out she had a hidden talent, what she doesn't know is that Edward knows everything about it. Rotating points of view for every other chapter; Bella's & Edward's. Placed in New Moon. Tell me what you think. Slightly OOC maybe.
1. Valerie

**I do not own twilight, or any of the characters unfortunately.  
:(**

**These chapters won't be long.  
That way HOPEFULLY i can keep on top of them all and update more often.  
It will depend on the reviews :)**

**Songs used are  
Valerie - Amy Winehouse  
**

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV

"Bella, your dad told me you have an amazing singing voice. So don't argue and just go up there and do your thing."

Jessica dragged me towards the stage. It had been a year since _he_ left. After ten months of no phone calls, letters or signs of any sort I had slapped myself out of the phase realising the fact; He was never coming back.

A year later, here I was, out at a club with Jessica.  
My dad had only ever heard me sing three times, and they were all when he walked past the bathroom and I was singing in the shower. When Jessica had asked him if I had any secret talents whilst picking me up to go out tonight, he had told her I had an amazing voice.  
I didn't, but Jessica wouldn't listen. I looked at the DJ and thought to myself.

"_I'm in a club, in Port Angeles, with a load of people I'm never going to see again.. why not?" _

I took a deep breath and turned round so I could see Jess' face when I told her the news.

"O.k Jess, but only this once!" She squealed and pushed me towards the stage again. As I walked up the stairs I heard her whisper a song to the DJ. He nodded and grabbed the microphone from the stand.

"Listen up, All the way from Forks we have Isabella Swan doing karaoke for us tonight." I groaned as everyone in the club turned towards the stage and cheered. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks instantly.  
The DJ placed the microphone back in its place on the stand and turned to me mouthing the words _good luck_. I stood there waiting for the music to play. Praying that a song I knew would start playing. The music started, I groaned again.

I remembered the first time I slept round Jess' with Angela, when I first moved to Forks. We had been messing around dancing on the bed and singing to Valerie by Amy Winehouse. Of course she would pick this song.

I grabbed the microphone from the stand and glared at Jessica who had an innocent smile on her face. People in the crowd started clapping in time to the music.

_Well sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water  
_

I looked around to Jess who was standing there with her mouth hanging open in an O shape. It hurt me a little that she was hoping I would be terrible but I was mainly filled with happiness that I made Jess jealous a little.

_And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture _

_Cos since I've come on home,  
Well my body's been a mess _

I lost myself in the music then, seriously not caring what people had to say about me any more. For all I knew they were laughing at me but when I did look at the crowd they seemed to be cheering and dancing.

_Won't you come on over  
Stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie? _

As the music finished everyone was cheering and clapping.  
I placed the microphone back on the stand and made my way to the edge of the stage where th DJ's box was. I mouthed the word _Thanks_ and winked at him. He ran onto stage to get the microphone and started talking.

"Miss Isabella Swan ladies and gentlemen!" He shouted as the crowd erupted into cheers again.

"I wonder, people, do you think Miss. Swan should be entered into our karaoke competition?" The DJ asked. I spun round and looked at him mortified.

Back in Phoenix one of my friends, Rochelle has been entered into a karaoke competition. It meant singing in front of thousands of people. There was no more then seventy people in the club I was standing in. I shook my head as the crowd started chanting the words.

"**Yes, yes, we want more. Yes, yes, we want more."**

"OK then, that settles it, Miss Swan, please be here the same time next week so you can sing for us again." The DJ said whilst searching for me in the crowd.

At that moment Jess' bounded into me squealing. She hugged me so tight I was surprised she had any room for excitement with the amount of jealousy I saw on her face just minutes ago.

"WOW Bella, you were amazing. Now you're coming back next week, wow, can I come to? Seen as I started this all off!" She was jumping up and down by this point. I dropped my face into my hands and groaned.

There was no way I was getting out of this.

I was coming ack next weekend.

To sing.

For a competition.

Crap!

* * *


	2. Thinking Of You

**I do not own twilight, or any of the characters unfortunately.  
:(**

**BTW; in this chapter, imagine Bella made up the lyrics to the song.  
Imagine that it wasn;t a real song to begin with.  
Its more realitic that way .  
Thank you (L)  
**

**Sorry AGAIN that the chapters aren't long.  
This way HOPEFULLY i can keep on top of them all and update more often.  
It will depend on the reviews :)**

**Songs used are  
Thinking of you - Katy Perry. **

* * *

EPOV

I waited until I could hear the shower running before I came out from behind the tree and snuck in through the window. One year ago I had lied to myself, telling myself I would never sneak into Bella's house, or visit Bella's house ever again.  
Of course, that didn't last long.  
I was too weak to stop seeing Bella.  
I usually snuck in around midnight when she was definitely asleep, this time was no different, except for the fact; she wasn't asleep. She had just come back from her night out with Jessica Stanley. It was good she was getting out finally.  
As I landed silently on her bedroom floor I heard Bella talking to someone. I walked over to the bathroom door to hear clearer.

She wasn't talking to anyone.

She was singing.

It was beautiful.

I slid my back down the wall and sat down resting against it just listening to her voice.

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed  
You said move on, where do I go?  
I guess second best is all I will know. _

I wasn't sure if I had ever heard this song before. It sounded exactly like something Bella would say. She couldn't have made that up could she?  
I sat there listening to her sing for what seemed like blissful hours, in reality it was a couple of minutes. I heard the water turn off but she was still singing, finishing off her song.

_Oh, won't you walk through?  
And bust in the door and take me away?  
Oh, no more mistakes  
'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay,_

I heard the lock on the bathroom door turn and panicked. I would get out in time but I didn't want to leave. I hadn't seen her yet. I forced myself to go back out the window. She would still be in Forks tomorrow. I would watch her sleep then.  
I sprinted towards the house. I had no doubt in my mind Alice would be there again to scold me. As I walked into the door I heard a tapping of a foot. Alice.  
"Edward, this isn't fair." she whined. I walked into the front room where she was standing with her arms crossed across her chest. Her foot stopped tapping and I could see the pain in her eyes.

"I miss her Edward. Please let me see her. It's not fair that you can see her and we can't. Or that you can sneak in and see her and she thinks your still hundreds of miles away!" I fell down onto the couch and went over the words to Bella's song in my head. It was like she had wrote it for our situation. I shook my head, angry at myself. There was no OUR situation. We were over. We had been for a year. Suddenly Alice gasped. I glanced over at her and read her vision through her mind. Alice jumped up and down.

"HA Edward, she's going to do a karaoke competition. You can't stop me going to the same club, at the same time." She smirked. I got up and put my hand on her shoulder, pleading with her through my eyes.  
"Please Alice, if you must go, don't let her see you. It's been a year, she's moving on. We shouldn't ruin her life now." I dropped my head and dragged myself over to my piano. I sat there humming Bella's song and then I finally placed my fingers on the keys, placing a melody behind her lyrics. Alice came over and sat down on the bench with me. She looked so thoughtful.  
"Edward, it's beautiful." she whispered. I stopped playing and looked over to her.  
"Alice, give me a month. By then I will have my answer to the question in your head." She nodded and got up from the bench. She took her cell from inside her pocket and dialled a Jasper's number. It was amazing how I could tell the difference between the noises, each number made when you pressed it.  
I walked towards the stairs and, taking two steps at a time, trudged to my room.  
I walked straight to my stereo player. I grabbed the CD I was looking for off my shelf easily and placed it in. Claire De Lune came on.  
I lay on my couch and closed my eyes, swimming through memories I had of Bella and I together. I could still smell her scent on my clothes from the steam that escaped under the door when she was in the bathroom. I smiled and was shocked at how natural this motion felt. I hadn't smiled in so long, it felt good to smile, then chuckled at myself for thinking about smiling, surprising myself again.

A month.  
I had a month before Alice would get her answer although I was sure Alice knew what I would choose. I took out my cell and immediately went to the picture I had taken of Bella in our meadow when she hadn't realised.

She had her eyes closed, laying on the grass, with a smile on her face.  
I sighed and flipped the phone shut again.  
I re-closed my eyes and fought with the battle inside me.  
The smart side of me, my brain, was telling me that I shouldn't blow it. It had been as year, she was doing so well. Why spoil it now?  
The un-smart side of me, my heart, was telling me I couldn't lie to myself forever, I would eventually end up at her window, begging her to take me back.  
Alice screamed with delight and bounded up the stairs.

"THANKS YOU EDWARD!" She squealed.

I knew it.

My heart won.

* * *


	3. Behind These Hazel Eyes

**I do not own twilight, or any of the characters unfortunately.  
:(**

**BTW; in this chapter, imagine Bella made up the lyrics to the song.  
Imagine that it wasn;t a real song to begin with.  
Its more realitic that way .  
Thank you (L)  
**

**Sorry AGAIN that the chapters aren't long.  
This way HOPEFULLY i can keep on top of them all and update more often.  
It will depend on the reviews :)**

**Songs used are  
Behind These Hazel Eyes - Kelly Clarkson**

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV

"Bella, you have some mail." Charlie called from downstairs. I pulled myself away from the wheezing computer and made my way downstairs. Charlie was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with an envelope in his hand and a frown on his face.  
"If this is anything to do with the Culle-" He started but I coughed loud enough for him to know I didn't want hear whatever he had to say. I grabbed the envelope and tore it open.

_Miss. I. Swan  
We are happy to inform you that we would like a repeat performance of last weekend.  
We have had many requests for your singing all week, we would be very grateful if you could sing again for us Saturday night, the same time as last.  
This will be the first stage of your competition. There will be seven stages.  
Unfortunately, for laws of copyright, we will have to ask you to compose your own piece of music.  
If there is a problem then please feel free to contact us._

_DJ Bubbles – The Funkton Club_

I re-read the letter three times before Charlie snatched it out my hands. His eyebrows rose as he read it.  
"Bells? You entered a.. karaoke competition?" He asked staring at me in shock. I sighed and nodded. He patted my shoulder.

"THATS GREAT BELLA!" He shouted. I studied his face. He was grinning foolishly. It made me laugh and soon we were both jumping up and down.  
After around ten minutes of acting like kids, I told him I was going to finish my homework. He nodded and straightened himself out, growing up again. I chuckled and he raised an eyebrow at me. I don't think he had seen me this happy in ages.

Once I got into my room, I sat on my computer chair and moved the mouse of the sleeping computer. Once the screen came on again I closed down all the pop-ups that had made themselves comfortable. I then went to my start menu and opened up Wordpad.

I must have sat there around two hours trying to write a song, I couldn't do it. I groaned and closed wordpad down, forgetting what I was going to do before I had received the letter.  
I checked the time, it was eight o'clock. A little later then usual for my shower but it would help relax me. I got my toiletries bag and picked up my pyjamas, walking towards the bathroom.  
I took off my clothes and stared at myself in the mirror. I didn't do this often, I didn't like what I saw. I looked myself up and down as a tear escaped and fell down my cheek.  
_"No wonder he left, there are loads of women sexier and wealthier around and he can have any one of them he wants!" _I thought to myself. I turned away from the mirror not able to stand looking at my reflection any more. I stepped into the shower and turned on the water. It instantly made me feel better. I closed my eyes and was surprised that I could easily form a verse in a couple of minutes. Charlie would be watching the game, although I was sure I didn't care if he heard me or not.

_Seems like just yesterday, _

_you were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall, _

_I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight, _

_everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe; no, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

I was amazed at how professional the song sounded to me. I rushed washing my hair, getting shampoo in my eyes and stumbled out of the shower. I grabbed the towel from the hook and ran into my room, opening Wordpad up on my computer. I had to get the lyrics down before I forgot them. After another fifteen minutes I had finished the whole song. I went to my closest and pulled out my cotton pyjama shorts and tank top and pulled them on over my panties. I didn't wear a bra to bed, I found it more comfortable this way.

I turned off the screen on my computer, leaving the monitor on. I had done this a few times in the past – it took too long to turn the computer back on in the morning.

I crawled into bed and flopped my head onto the pillow, my hair spilling across my face. My exhaustion caught up with me as I instantly felt tired. I closed my eyes and sang the song in my head over and over.

With a small grin on my face I felt myself drifting into a deep sleep.

At around three o'clock that morning I woke up from a strange noise at my window. I turned on my bedside lamp and when I turned towards my window again, it was slightly open and my netted curtain was swaying from the wind.  
My hand flew to my mouth as I scrambled as fast as I could out of bed towards the window. I put my hands on the bottom and pushed upwards trying to open it. It opened easily. I hadn't had the window open in over six months, it shouldn't have been that easy to open.

I hung my head out and the icy wind hit my face. My hair was still a little damp and it made the feeling of the cold run through me.

I strained my eyes to see something, anything but when I couldn't see anything I reined myself in and shut the window.

I crawled back into bed and curled into a little ball. Charlie was asleep, he wouldn't hear me.

With that, I let myself cry.

* * *


	4. I Miss You

**I do not own twilight, or any of the characters unfortunately.  
:(**

**BTW; in this chapter, imagine Bella made up the lyrics to the Kelly Clarkson song.  
Imagine that it wasn;t a real song to begin with.  
Its more realitic that way .  
Thank you (L)  
**

**Sorry AGAIN that the chapters aren't long.  
This way HOPEFULLY i can keep on top of them all and update more often.  
It will depend on the reviews :)**

**Songs used are  
Behind These Hazel Eyes - Kelly Clarkson  
I Miss You - Miley Cyrus**

**

* * *

  
**

EPOV

I was at Bella's house at around ten o'clock. She had stayed in all day with her dad so knowing Bella she had probably gone to bed early.

I opened her window and let myself in. I was right. She was asleep.

I heard the low, humming of the computer monitor as I entered and this had caught my curiousity.

I walked over towards the computer and flicked the screen on. It was on wordpad. That was strange, what was Bella writing about?

I knew I shouldn't REALLY read it. It was private, but at the moment I didn't care.

I started reading and was surprised. It was a song.

_Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on _

My breath caught. The song was fantastic. You could have given the song to any famous singer of today and people would buy it as a single. I closed my eyes and remembered the vision of Bella standing on a stage in front of hundreds of people singing. The image made me smile; she was happy. I took a step back and my foot caught on a piece of material, I fell lightly into the window, my nails screeching along the glass. I looked down to see what had caught my foot, it was a white, cotton towel.

My attention didn't stay on the towel for long. I heard Bella shift in her bed, she sat up straight staring directly at me. She turned around towards her bedside lamp and in that same fourth of a second I had opened the window, jumped out and closed it again.

I stepped onto her porch, just out of view of her window. I heard her open her glass window and I looked up. I could just about see her hair hanging in the open air. I took a small step back as she strained her eyes, looking in every direction.

I heard her sigh and then I heard the window close. I let out a breath of relief and waited a couple of minutes before I got in view of her from the window.

I climbed silently and when I looked into the window I saw her laying there on her bed all curled up.

I could hear a muffled sound and I dropped instantly from her window once I realised it was the sound of her crying.

The sound of her in pain.

I took a few steps back towards the forest and started running through the forest in the direction of home. I broke into a sprint as I came closer to the river and I jumped.

I broke through the door and pushed past a waiting Alice.  
"Please Alice, not now!" I shouted as I sprinted to my room. I jumped onto the couch and squirmed my way to the very corner of it. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them.

I thought about what had just happened. I settled on one answer.

I had caused Bella pain; and she didn't even know I was there.

There was a light knock on my door, I didn't move an inch as Alice walked into the room. She came and sat right beside me, throwing her arms round me. We sat there, her hugging me, in total silence, for an hour. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see anything.

"Edward.." Alice started. I shook my head, motioning her not to finish that sentence. She nodded and we sat there again for a small amount of time in a silent hug.

"Alice, can you look at her for me? Please?" I asked as I opened my eyelids and looked Alice directly in the eyes, pleading without words. She nodded and her eyes glazed over.

_Bella was awake, sitting in her bed, with her legs brought to her chest. Like I was; her head was resting on her knees and she was crying as quietly as she could. The tears were streaming down her cheeks, faster then I had ever seen. _  
I shook my head again as Alice's vision slowly blurred.

"Edward, she still loves you. She's not doing as good as you think she is." Alice told me. She brought back her arms and got up from the seat. I didn't move. She grabbed my hand and pulled me upwards. She pulled me down the stairs and towards the front door. I didn't have enough energy to try and shrug her off. She pushed me into the passenger side of her car and closed the door. She was in the drivers seat in less then a second.

"Edward, we're going to The Funkton Club to get a reserved table for this weekend, when Bella sings. I want you to hear the song. She is hoping to write a new song and not sing the other one. So I don't want you to go to her bedroom for the remainder of the week, is that OK?" Alice asked, a serious tone in her voice and a serious look on her face. I nodded and she breathed a sigh of relief.

As we pulled up to the club I could smell the sweat and beer and it made me feel sick. I got out of the car reluctantly and walked with Alice into the club. The smell hit me stronger and I took a few steps back. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the DJ box.

"Hello, may we have a reserved table, preferably one of those back ones, for this Saturday evening please?" Alice said, dazzling the poor DJ. He nodded and jotted something down on a piece of paper, never taking his eyes of Alice. He handed her a piece of paper which she needed to sign and she did.

On the journey back to Forks I turned on the radio and groaned. On every channel there was some song about heartbreak. I turned it off and Alice shook her head

"HEY, I like that song!!" Alice growled. She turned the radio back on and started singing along in her pixie voice to a song I had only ever heard a few times before.

_I miss your smile  
& I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
& even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow _

We pulled up into the drive of our house and I turned to Alice, who was still singing along to the song.

"Alice, who sings that?" I asked, uninterested.

"Miley Cyrus!" She exclaimed, happy I was in a good mood. I shook my head and chuckled. It was easy to make Alice happy.

"I'm going to go hunt, see you later!" I called as I ran towards the forest.

I thought about Bella, all curled up, crying in her bed and then I thought about how happy she looked in Alice's vision. My brain was shouting at me, asking why I had reserved a table to the club she would be singing, what if she caught me? And once again my heart was telling me that it was only a matter of time.

I heard and smelt the deer before I saw it. I crept up behind it and pounced, sinking my teeth into its flesh.


	5. Must Have Been Love

**I do not own twilight, or any of the characters unfortunately.  
:(**

**BTW; in this chapter, imagine Bella made up the lyrics to the song.  
Imagine that it wasn;t a real song to begin with.  
Its more realitic that way .  
Thank you (L)  
**

**Sorry AGAIN that the chapters aren't long.  
This way HOPEFULLY i can keep on top of them all and update more often.  
It will depend on the reviews :)**

**Songs used are  
Must Have Been Love - Roxette**

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV

I woke up that morning, more exhausted then before. Nightmares had filled my body all through the night. I looked at the clock on my dresser and it read 7:30am.

Charlie had already left for work. I pulled the covers over me, covering every part of my body but my face and closed my eyes, reliving the nightmare.

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me."_

"_You… don't… want me?"_

"_No."_

"_You're not good for me, Bella."_

The part that scared me most about the nightmare was the part to come. It hadn't really happened. It was just my imagination, trying to scare me, it worked.

"_Don't expect me to come back Bella, Your not worth my time. Whenever I look at you all I see is a plain, clumsy girl. The awkward part about this whole situation though Bella, is the fact, I don't feel in the slightest bit guilty."_

"_I hate you Bella, goodbye"_

I shot up in my bed and swung my legs over the side. I stood up and ran downstairs in my pyjamas. It was another rainy morning but I didn't notice the ran as I sung the back door, from the kitchen open and ran, barefoot into the garden. I kept running until I reached the middle of the forest. I fell to my knees and started sobbing uncontrollably. Nobody would be able to hear me, I was too far into the forest.

I rolled over so I could lay on my back and I stared into the tree's. I couldn't feel the rain, I was sure the tree's were offering me shelter. Taking pity on me. I opened my mouth mumbling the first words that came to my head.

_Lay a whisper on my pillow_

I closed my eyes and played a melody I had never heard before in my head, the words that came to my head fitted perfectly with the melody

_Leave the winter on the ground  
I wake up lonely, there's air of silence  
In the bedroom and all around _

I closed my mouth and started humming. After a couple of minutes of laying there in the silence of my humming I got the feeling I was being watched. I slowly open one eye but it didn't help much. I opened both my eyes and propped myself up on my elbows. I couldn't see anyone? I felt very paranoid and got to my feet. I started walking in the direction of the house when I felt a cool wind behind me. I turned as quick as I could but I could see no one.  
I sprinted towards the house and burst through the, open, back door. I slammed it shut and took a few steps back, waiting. I wasn't sure what I was waiting for and I suddenly felt very silly about myself.  
I chuckled to myself and then I fell to the floor tears forming a small puddle on my kitchen floor because there was a very, very, small part of me that had let me hope, _he_ was there. I heard the rustle of keys outside the front door, so I quickly ran to the stairs and sprinted up them into my room.

Tomorrow, Jessica would be here picking me up.

I still needed to find a song. I went into the bathroom and cleaned up my face, putting a little bit of mascara on my red, puffy eyes. I bounded down the stairs and picked up the house phone.

"Hey Dad, Can I go round to Jacobs for a little bit please?" I called from the kitchen. When _he_ had first left, Jacob was the only person who was willing to TRY and heal me. Over the last three months I hadn't really made much of an effort with him and I felt guilty.

"Sure, hun" he replied. I dialled The Blacks number and on the second ring someone picked up.

"Hello, Black Residence." Jacob said down the phone. I chuckled. It was so funny when he tried to be mature and grown up.

"Bella? I can tell its you, Bells." He laughed down the phone. I giggled one last time and coughed, clearing my throat.

"Hey Jake, can I come round soon?" I asked, nervously. I wasn't sure how Jacob had taken me not contacting him for a while. To my surprise he was excited.

"Awesome, when you thinking about coming?" He asked. I chuckled again. I was flattered that Jacob was always so eager to see me, but it made a hole in my chest appear, that I didn't want to appear again. I took a deep breath, trying to control the pain.

"Now?" I asked innocently. I held my breath waiting for his reply. It would be over the top, I was sure of it.

"WOOOOOOO, come on over Bella-Bells." He called one last time before hanging up. I laughed again and ran upstairs to get changed.

I threw on a pair of khaki jeans and a red tank top. I bounded down the stairs and flew open the door to my truck.

* * *


	6. Never Took The Time

**I do not own twilight, or any of the characters unfortunately.  
:(**

**BTW; in this chapter, imagine EDWARD made up the lyrics to the song.  
Imagine that it wasn't a real song to begin with.  
Its more realistic that way .  
Thank you (L)  
**

**Sorry AGAIN that the chapters aren't long.  
This way HOPEFULLY i can keep on top of them all and update more often.  
It will depend on the reviews :)**

**Songs used are  
Never Took The Time - Akon**

**

* * *

  
**

EPOV

I growled as the mutts mind became distant. I couldn't 'hear' him any more. I thought of all the reasons Bella would want to come to this place, to see Jacob Black. It didn't make sense to me.

I closed my eyes and saw the look on Bella's face as she drove up.

She looked..

Excited?

Happy?

She had been humming on her way over. I knew this because I had followed her. I had been following her all day. Alice had told me not to go to her Bedroom, she hadn't said anything else, so I waited outside her house, out of sight, waiting for her to leave. When I saw the back door fly open I was shocked. It was going to rain, so I wondered what Bella would be doing running into the forest in her pyjamas?

I kept a distance at first but when I saw her laying there, moving her lips. I wanted to get closer so I could hear what she was mumbling. It was so low I would have to be close enough that she might see me, as I was going to sit down I saw her close her eyes, PERFECT!

I ran, silently, towards her and stood a few feet away, she wasn't singing any more. She was humming.

I listened to the beautiful noise coming from her in time with her heart beats.

After a couple of minutes she stopped singing and tensed. I took a couple of silent steps backwards as I saw her left eyes creep open. She suddenly opened her right eye and was sitting up, resting on her elbows, searching for something.  
Her breathing was a little faster as she stood on her feet, as quick as she could. She started walking in the direction of the house a little faster then usual, I followed her keeping myself invisible by the tree's. She flipped herself around so she was facing behind her, where I had been just milliseconds ago.

With that she started sprinting towards her house and burst through the already open back door. She slammed it shut quickly and I was surprised by the anger she put into that one movement. I couldn't see her any more, but I could hear her heart. It was beating incredibly fast and then I heard her chuckle. I tilted my head to the side a little trying to make sense of the laugh, when I heard her fall to the floor and I could here her crying. I closed my eyes in disgust. I had made her cry, again.

That was when Charlie's cruiser pulled up. I sighed and walked backwards into the forest so I was only just in hearing range of the two voices from inside of the house.

I was surprised when Bella mentioned going to the Black's house.

That's what brought me right here.

Just behind the border.

Just behind the invisible line that would lead to war if I took another step.

I was slightly angry, and I couldn't figure out why.

It felt like I had been waiting here for Bella for centuries, it had only been a couple of hours but I was getting more frustrated with every unneeded breath. Just at that moment my cell phone rang, breaking my anger a little. I looked at the name that flashed on the screen and sighed, flipping it open.

"Yes Alice?" I answered. She chuckled.

"I know your not going to do anything stupid Edward so I thought I would keep you company. How's things?" She asked. I rubbed my eyes as I heard her mind just a mile away into the forest. I closed the phone and turned in her direction. I saw her skipping over and shook my head a little annoyed.

"Edward, I think this is stupid. You don't know when she is going to decided to come home and I can't see her so let's go home and I will tell you when she is over the border line." Alice suggested, grabbing my arm. A shower was tempting but if the mutt hurt her, I wouldn't be able to hear her and help her.

"Edward, there is no point arguing, your going to say yes in the end anyway." She giggled. I sighed in defeat and raced her back to the house.

I was there a couple of seconds before her and I ran to the shower.

Pulling off my clothes I hummed a melody in my head, it was the same tune I had heard Bella humming in the forest this morning.

Thinking of Bella over with the mutt made my chest ache. I didn't know what they would be doing and I was a little jealous that he got to spend so much time with her when she didn't even know I was watching her.

I got into the shower and let the water cascade over my back, relaxing my tightened muscles.

At seven o'clock I went down to try and find Alice. She was sitting on the couch going through a fashion magazine.

"Alice, hasn't Bella left La Push yet?" I asked. She looked over to me with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Well... erm" She started but her mind was telling me everything.

"_Edward, she left La Push about an hour ago and she's at her house now, in her bedroom. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to bother you. You need to let her have some privacy sometime Edward."_ She thought. I hissed and went for the door. Alice was there before me shaking her head.

"Please Edward, she's working on her song. Leave her alone for the night." Alice pleaded. I agree'd and walked over to the piano.

I suddenly wanted to compose my own song, anything that came to mind. Alice raised an eyebrow at me as she saw what I was about to do. I shrugged my shoulders and started singing the first words that came to my head.

_A moment ago it seemed  
It was yesterday  
You were here with me  
And everything seems to be the same  
What am I supposed to do  
With all these empty rooms?  
Sit here in solitude  
With the smell of your perfume_

I smiled as I came to the word perfume. It was true, I could still smell Bella's bloo- perfume. It was so sweet but it caused her danger everyday. That was the reason I had left. Alice came over with hurt in her eyes.

"Edward, don't think about it like that." She told me. I wouldn;t think about it like that.

After a month I would go see her.

After a month we would be together again.

That's when it really hit me, a thought of why she could have been with Jacob all day.

Would she still want me?

Was there already somebody else?

* * *


	7. Stand In The Rain

**I do not own twilight, or any of the characters unfortunately.  
:(**

**BTW; in this chapter, imagine Bella made up the lyrics to the song.  
Imagine that it wasn't a real song to begin with.  
Its more realistic that way .  
Thank you (L)  
**

**Sorry that this chapter is shorter than usual.  
The internet got turned off just as i was writing and i wanted to get it posted by today.  
_Hope you enjoy it :)_**

**Songs used are:  
Stand In The Rain - Superchick  
**

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV

Being at Jacob's felt like home. As soon as I saw him I felt the huge grin on my face. He held out his arms and I ran into them giving him a huge hug, but like usual it ended in me telling him I couldn't breathe.

"Bella, its so good to see you!" He said as he grabbed my hand and leaded me towards his house.

We were in his bedroom sitting on his bed when he became tense.

"Jake what's wro-" I started to say before he had cut me off.

"Bella. I need to tell you something but I'm not going to tell you until after your competition tomorrow, OK?" He asked. I nodded and my head started finding things he might want to talk to me about.

Was something wrong with Billy?

Or Charlie?

Or Jacob himself?

My mind stopped asking questions once it realised something he had just said.

"Jacob? How did you know I had a competition this weekend?" I asked, a little embarrassed. I didn't want everyone to know although I was sure Jessica had already told everyone. He blushed slightly and grinned sheepishly.

"Well.. I heard my dad on the phone to Charlie" I chuckled and hit him with his pillow jokingly. He held his mouth in an unconvincing shock and grabbed a pillow, hitting me with it. He suddenly lunged me to the floor. I was stuck under his body when he started staring me right in the eyes.

Getting a little embarrassed I tried to squiggle my way out of his grasp but he just stroked a piece of hair out of my face. Trying desperately now to squirm my way out from underneath him he sighed and moved.

"Bella, I just want you know; I'm always going to be here for you, no matter what. OK?" He asked seriously. I thought it a bit strange that he would suddenly become serious but I nodded anyway.

"Well, I got to take Billy to Sam & Emily's. Don't leave it so long next time." He said as he lightly punched my arm. I giggled and shifted up off the floor. He helped me up and we made our way downstairs. Waving goodbye, I got in my truck and headed home.

When I got home it was about nine o'clock in the evening. Charlie was still at work and I was a little surprised I had been at Jakes that long. It had only felt like I was there an hour.

I went straight to the laundry room and grabbed a towel. I then made my way to the bathroom.

I turned on the water and let it steam up the door of the shower as I flicked the lock of the bathroom door. I looked in the mirror and shook my head. Thinking to myself it's amazing.

How the one person who said they would never hurt you, can kill you. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I needed to let the shower relax me.

I got in and sighed a huge breath of relief. The water ran through my hair and cascaded down my shoulders and back. I turned around and let the water run over my face for a few seconds and then I turned back round and flicked my eyes open staring at the tiles in front of me. I opened my mouth and I just let the words come naturally.

_She never slows down  
She doesn't know why but  
she knows that when  
She's all alone feels  
Like it's all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long  
And she fears if she cries  
That first tear  
The tears will not stop  
Raining down _

I stopped myself. This song fitted my life, perfectly. I nodded and decided that this would be the song I would sing tomorrow. I would tell them all bout my life and they wouldn't even know it. I nodded in achievement and shut off the water grabbing my towel and throwing it around myself. I walked over to the computer and wrote down the rest of the lyrics to my song.

_She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself  
And the fears whispering  
If she stands, she'll fall down  
She wants to be found but  
The only way out is through  
everything she's running from  
Wants to give up and lie down _

I then walked over to my bed and fell down on it closing my eyes, it was a warm night, I wouldn't need much on for bed, so I got up and walked over to my closet. I pulled out a white strappy top and some pyjama shorts, letting my towel drop to the floor. AS went to pick it up I noticed something white under the floorboards. I wuickly pulled on my pyjamas and went to lift up the floorboard.

My hand flew to my mouth and a tear trickled down my cheek as I saw the CD, photo and the envelope addressed to me.

In  
Edward's  
Writing.

* * *


	8. Where Are You Now

**I do not own twilight, or any of the characters unfortunately.  
:(**

**BTW; in this chapter, imagine Bella made up the lyrics to the song.  
Imagine that it wasn't a real song to begin with.  
Its more realistic that way .  
Thank you (L)  
**

**Review?****  
Please?  
_Hope you enjoy it :)_**

**Songs used are:  
Where Are You Now - Britney Spears**

**

* * *

  
**

EPOV

I ran over to Alice as she dropped Esme's favourite vase. Her eyes clouded over and I watched her vision.

_Bella's hand flew to her mouth and a tear trickled down her cheek as she saw the CD, photo and the envelope addressed to her I had left under her floorboards._

I took a step back and sat on the couch in a distant place.

It was only when Alice put her hand on my shoulder that I looked up at her. She was reading through the letter through Bella's mind. I shook my head and she leaned down and sat next to me.

"Edward, don't go to her tonight. Let it settle in." She said. I ignored her and got up.

I wouldn't let her see me, but I would go see her, whether she was awake or asleep.

I climbed up to her window after waiting outside for two hours waiting for her to drift into a deep sleep. I looked in and saw her laying comfortably with one of her arms above her head and the other hanging off the bed.

I chuckled and climbed into her room.

As I placed her right arm back onto the bed she shifted her weight and rolled onto her side, allowing enough room for me to lay in bed with her.

I debated with myself.

Should I ?

Shouldn't I?

As always I went with my heart and got into bed stroking the hair that was flowed across the pillow.

She smiled in her sleep and I thought my heart was about to start beating.

"Mmm Edward, Don't leave again." She whispered.

I stopped stroking her hair and froze waiting for her to open her eyes but her heart was still slow and calm. My mouth fell open and if I could have cried I would of.

She was asking me to stay and she wasn't even concious.

"Please" She added.

I knew at that moment, any small doubt I had about staying were wiped away, I needed to hug her again and kiss her soft lips. I needed her to tell me she loved me. As if she could read my mind she opened her mouth and started.

"Edward, I love you, forever."

I slowly and carefully picked up her right hand and brought it too my lips kissing the back of her hand.

It was amazing what this woman could do to me.

Even in her sleep.

"I love you too, always!" I whispered into her ear, kissing her hand. She gasped in her sleep and I saw a small tear escape her closed lids and was shocked.

Could she understand me? I decided to try something, I was ninety nine percent sure it wouldn't work but I had to try.

"Bella, love. Will you sing to me please?" I whispered, unsure if she would have stopped listening.

_Calling out your name, your face is everywhere  
I'm reaching out to you to find that you're not there  
I wake up every night to see the state I'm in  
It's like an endless fight I never seem to win _

She stopped and squirmed her way closer to me. I smiled a smile that had two emotions in it. Happiness and undeniable sadness.

I had made her sing that, I had made her say those words, it made me sad that she was so honest about how bad it had got for her.

But then again, I had asked her, in her sleep to sing for me and she had and after she was done, she had scooted closer to me.

As I was thinking this though she threw her arm over my stomach and turned over so her stomach was laying on the bed and her left arm was laying across my stomach.

I wasn't sure how long I had laid there with her but as the sun started to rise I slowly slid out from underneath her and made my way to her window. She had said my name five times that night, all with long sighs after them. I closed my eyes and pushed her glass window upwards opening it.

"I love you Isabella Swan." I whispered as I slipped out her window into the early morning.

As soon as I was out of sight of the house, my phone rung. I groaned and took it out my pocket so see Alice's name across the screen.

"Yes Alice?" I sighed as I flipped it open.

"Edward, you need to wear something smarter then your usual sweater tonight! We're going to see Bella perform, she cant see you in, I MEAN, people can't see you in a sweater Edward." Alice scolded. I nodded my head and this pleased her. I chuckled as I imagined her seeing my action while she was at home. We hung up and I carried on running towards the house.

As I got in I froze.

What was Jasper's scent doing at the house?

Alice ran over to me and gave me a huge hug.

"Edward, don't be angry. I missed him." Alice said confidently with a huge grin on her face. I sighed and shouted out for Jasper.

He came down and I was suddenly calm.

"Hey bro." He said as he went to slap my hand.. I returned the gesture and ran upstairs towards the shower.

I ran to my room to get a towel and saw the simple, suit laying on my bed. This was way to formal for just an evening at a small club.

"Alice?" I questioned.

She came running up the stairs and smiled when she saw where my gaze was.

"_Well, it's just incase she happens to.. see you?"_ Alice thought.

I rolled my eyes deciding there was no point in arguing.

I ran over to the towel rack and grabbed a towel, making my way to the bathroom.

As I closed and locked the door I was filled with an emotion that shouldn't have been there.

Hope?

Why was I hoping?

What was I hoping for?

And I had my answer..

I was hoping that for some strange reason Bella would look over to our table and notice us.

And smile.

* * *


	9. THE LETTER!

**I do not own twilight, or any of the characters unfortunately.  
:(**

**BTW; in this chapter, imagine Bella made up the lyrics to the song.  
Imagine that it wasn't a real song to begin with.  
Its more realistic that way .  
Thank you (L)  
**

**Review?****  
Please?  
_Hope you enjoy it :)_**

**Songs used are:  
Where Are You Now - Britney Spears**

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV

I stood there with envelope in my hand for a while, just staring at the beautiful writing saying my name.

I slowly turned it around and put my finger under the flap and started to rip it open slowly. Taking a deep breath I pulled out the pages and started to read.

_My dearest Bella,_

_Before I write anything to you my love, I need you to know;I'm sorry. Sorry for going back on every single promise I ever made you. I told you I would never leave you – and I did. _

_But there is one thing I never lied to you about, my Bella; _

_My love for you. _

_No matter what I said in the forest or what you think of me, just believe that I love you now, I loved you then and I will always love you. _

_I don't understand how you could so easily accept that I didn't want you any more when we both know that could never be true. _

_You must know that it is not safe for you to be around me, I could never live with myself if you were ever to come to any harm, that is why I made this decision in the first place._

_I know I told you that I would seize to exist around Forks any more, so this letter should not be here but I want you to feel that although I'm not with you physically, you will always be in my heart. If I happen to return to Forks one day to see you have moved own, I will hope we can smile at each other and remember the time we did have together. _

_Please forgive me. _

_I'm sorry._

_I love you._

_Forever, yours, Edward._

_X_

My hand flew to my mouth and I fell to my knees sobbing what seemed like endless tears.

I got up and as quick as I could opened the top draw to my desk and shoved the letter in slamming the draw shut. I climbed into my bed and sat with my back against the wall staring at the draw.

I was suddenly exhausted and started rocking myself back and forth, I returned my gaze to the small hole in the floor where the CD and photo rested.

I leaned over just in reach of the hole and picked up the CD slowly, placing it into the CD player. The tune that came on made the tears flow without my consent down my cheeks and onto my knees.

It was.. my.. my lullaby.

I turned towards the CD player and pressed the off button.

I couldn't take any more tonight.

I pulled the covers over my body and closed my eyes, letting the sleep take me.

"Edward, Don't leave again." I whispered as he started to stand up from the meadow, he looked me in the eyes with a pain stricken face, he opened his mouth to say something but stopped again closing his eyes.

"Please." I pleaded again and he opened his eyes, smiled a small smile and laid back down next to me on the floor covered in beautiful green grass.

He looked me straight in the eyes and I saw all the love I had seen that last summer.

All the love I thought I would never see again.

"Edward, I love you, forever." I whispered, staring at where his heart was. He picked up my right hand that I had rested on the grass and gently kissed it. I closed my eyes and smiled.

At this exact moment his was Edward.

My Edward.

"I love you too, always!" He whispered back. I gasped, shocked that he had said those words after not seeing him for a year. I felt a small tear escape my eye and I automatically brought my left hand down from behind my head to wipe it away but Edwards other hand got there first and wiped it away for me.

Then he said something that startled me.

"Bella, love. Will you sing to me please?" He asked. I didn't need to debate. I would do anything at all it took for him to stay.

Even if that meant embarrassing myself.

I took a deep breath and sung the words I had wrote about the first week of him being gone.

_Calling out your name, your face is everywhere  
I'm reaching out to you to find that you're not there  
I wake up every night to see the state I'm in  
It's like an endless fight I never seem to win _

When I saw the look on his face, I smiled to myself. I wiggled my way on the grass closer to his body and he wrapped his arms around me, embracing me.

"Bella.." He whispered and the he disappeared. I threw my arm into the space he had just been but it just landed on a hard surface filled with grass.

I turned my body over and faced the other direction trying to find him.

When I was sure he wasn't coming back I stopped looking.

Happy to have just had the time he had allowed me.

I sat up straight, alarmed at the dream I had just had.

It seemed so real.

I looked around my bedroom to make sure I was alone, the sun was quite high in the sky.

I looked at the alarm clock on my cabinet. It was already three o'clock in the afternoon.

WHAT?!

I never slept this late.

I ran to my closet and started getting ready for tonight.

My blue dress should be fine.

* * *

**Heyy guys. **

**I know you are all waiting for the club scene.  
I have some great news.**

**It SHOULD be next chapter :D  
_If I'm certain i want it to be in Bella's point of view though, next chapter might be in Bella's point of view instead of Edward's._ **

**What do you all think?  
Thanks**


	10. Goodbye

**I do not own twilight, or any of the characters unfortunately.  
:(**

**BTW; in this chapter, imagine Bella made up the lyrics to the song.  
Imagine that it wasn't a real song to begin with.  
Its more realistic that way .  
Thank you (L)  
**

**Review?****  
Please?  
_Hope you enjoy it :)_**

**Songs used are:  
Goodbye - Miley Cyrus  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

After three hours of getting ready, Jess was beeping outside my house, ready to pick me up.

I walked downstairs and said quickly said goodbye to Charlie.

All the way to Port Angeles I kept repeating the dream over and over in my head.

Hearing Edward saying he loved me over and over.

It was stupid.

I would regret it in the long run but it made me feel so warm.

"What you grinning about?" Jess asked as we pulled up in front of the club. I realised I had a childish grin all over my face and I quickly straightened it out.

"Nothing." I lied.

I hoped it was convincing.

"Whatever Bella." Jess said as she rolled her eyes.

It wasn't convincing.

We walked into the club and quickly got a seat as close to the back as possible. We settled down and Jess' attention was quickly caught by some 'fitties' as she called them, down at the dance floor.

We still had a little time before I had to get on the stage, so I willingly let her pull me to the dance floor.

She was grinding up against them when one of them pulled me closer and placed his hands on my hips.

I was getting into the music and the dance when I thought of the dream.

And the letter.

And Edward.

I gently pulled away and made an excuse to leave, to go to the bar.

"Can I have two J20's please?" I asked as I sat down on the stool.

The barman brought them and I handed him the money.

I took a sip just as the DJ started.

"I hear Miss, Isabella Swan is in the house. Can you make your way to the stage please?"

Everyone cheered as I made my way to the stage and braced myself for the worst.

I could always fall of the stage.

"Miss Swan, for the competition you had to write your own song, what is this song called?" I hesitated, I hadn't given a name to my song yet.

"Ermm... Goodbye." I said, my voice quiet.

"OK and would you like to tell us anything? What's it about or something else about the song?" He pressed. I took a deep breath and said the first words that came to my head.

"Its dedicated to someone who made a huge impact on my life." I whispered and then I reached for the microphone.

I put it on the stand and looked out at the crowd.

_I can honestly say_

_you've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, _

_I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind _

I looked around at the crowd as they stood at me with open mouths. I braced myself for the chorus. I knew as I sung the words I would be thinking of the exact times.

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing _

_I remember those simple things  
I remember 'til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye _

I dropped my hands from the stand and closed my eyes, seeing all the times he had taken me to his room and swayed me to the rhythm of my own heartbeat.

_I woke up this morning and played are song  
And through my tears, I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then put it down  
Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind_

I opened my eyes again as I repeated the chorus, they were all watching and listening to me greatly. I shifted my gaze to the back of the club wear Jess was sitting with our drinks, when I caught sight of them.

He was looking me directly in the eyes.

I shifted my gaze away and tried to act as if I hadn't seen him.

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ring tone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say  
_  
I closed my eyes as I finished off the song. Everyone clapped and cheered as I opened my eyes and headed towards the edge of the stage.

I caught Jess' gaze and mouthed to her I was going to the toilet.

I walked outside and round to the edge of the club, my breathing erratic.

A tear slowly released itself from my hold.

I flew my finger to the corner of my eyes and tried desperately to dry them.

I heard footsteps on the gravel and steadied myself, waiting for it.

Then, I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"What do you want?" I whispered, my voice breaking.

* * *

**Well... ?**


	11. I Will Always Love You

**I do not own twilight, or any of the characters unfortunately.  
:(**

**BTW; in this chapter, imagine Edward made up the lyrics to the song.  
Imagine that it wasn't a real song to begin with.  
Its more realistic that way .  
Thank you (L)  
**

**Review?****  
Please?  
_Hope you enjoy it :)_**

**Songs used are:  
I Will Always Love You - Whitney Houston**

**

* * *

  
**

EPOV

I went round the corner of the club following the sound of her heavy and fast heart beat. I slowly walked round and saw her wiping her eyes ferociously.

As she heard my feet under the gravel she tensed.

I sucked in a quick breath and put my hand on her shoulder.

"What.. do.. you.. want?" She breathed, struggling with each word to keep her voice straight.

I pulled her in closer to my body and placed my arms around her stomach, breathing in her scent.

"You." I whispered. She relaxed and I heard a sniffle, as I went to turn her round she started pushing against my arms. I didn't want to let go but I did.

"You didn't want me a year ago, what makes it so different now?" She said, her back still facing me. My mouth fell open and I started to speak.

"Bell-"

"Don't!" She whispered and she turned towards me.  
She then started walking towards me, I held out my arms for her but she walked straight past me and back into the club.

I stared after her with my mouth hanging open.

"_Edward.. what happened man, she's really upset." _I heard Jasper think.

Bella liked singing- I could sing too.

I walked back into the club and went straight towards the stage.

"DJ, can I please sing a special song for a special someone?" I whispered, he nodded and asked what song.

"I wrote it myself."  
He told everyone to hush and passed me the microphone. I scanned the club for her and I saw her, right at the back, talking to Jessica Stanley. When Jessica saw me her eyes widen and she hit Bella's shoulder telling her to look towards the stage. I started.

_If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way. _

Bella fell down into her chair and stared in the direction of the stage, in her own little world. I continued singing.

_And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
You, my darling you. _

I started in the direction of the stairs still singing.

_Bittersweet memories  
that is all I'm taking with me.  
So, goodbye. _

_Please, don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you, you need. _

_And I will always love you.  
I will always love you. _

As I climbed down the stairs I slowly walked towards the back of the stage, where my love sat.

_I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.  
And I wish to you, joy and happiness. _

As I reached Bella's table I block Jessica's thoughts from my brain and focused only on Bella. I picked up her hand and brought it to my lips kissing it. As I held it I sang the rest of the song.

_But above all this, I wish you love.  
And I will always love you.  
I will always love you. _

_You, darling, I love you.  
Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you.  
_

As I finished, I pulled Bella into my arms and kissed her. Breathing in her scent, tasting her on my lips and feeling a joy I hadn't felt in over a year.

Everyone clapped and cheered and as I opened my eyes I saw Bella staring at me.

I felt her blush and a small tear fall down her cheek.

"Edward, I love you but.. I can't. You left." She started to pull away but I didn't let her go this time.

"Bella, for a year, I have been walking around, not feeling or seeing or hearing anything but you and now I can finally hold you in my arms again. I don't want to let go, ever." I whispered, nuzzling my face into her neck and taking a breath.

The burn was stronger then I ever remembered.

"Edward.." I looked up at her, trying to make sense of her expression, she smiled a small smile and kissed my lips softly but as soon as the kiss started.

"I.. I.." She started.

"What Bella? What is it?" I whispered, trying to get her to finish.

"I.. Love you so much, but I find it hard to trust you, you left me once, what's to say your not goin to do it again?" She said, breaking out into a whole new set of tears.

We stood there holding each other for what seemed like an eternity.

How could I tell her there was no way for me to leave?

"Bella, my love. Your hold on me is too tight, its unbreakable. I can't leave you, I won't leave you again. I love you to much. Please forgive me." Some part of me told me that she would leave, she wouldn't trust a vampire who had broke her once, but the other part told me that she loved me, and she was too much of a good person to ignore that.

"Oh, Edward." She whispered.

She threw her arms around me kissed me once again.

* * *

**I might end it here,  
what do you think?**

**Thanks for all the reviews(L)  
**


	12. Real Quick Author's Note

**REAL QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE;**

**Ok guys, well i've been getting alot of emails saying..**

**"Hey StallingJanice  
I read your story The perfect singer and i was like, what if..."**

**So i decided to re-write a couple of the chapters, changing the ending of the story.  
I'm not sure how this will work, so if it's a failure i'm sorry..**

love you all3


	13. Take A Bow WCHH

**Ok, well this is the first section of the; "What could have happened"  
This is the re-wrote Chapter 10.  
It's no longer called Goodbye.**

In this chapter imagine the song was wrote by Bella ok?  
It's much more realistic that way.

Review?  
Please?  
_And Enjoy.._

Songs used;  
Take A Bow - Rihanna  
AN; I changed quite a few of the lyrics in this song, imagine the beat as the proper Take A Bow beat  
but the words have changed.. it's complicated but it makes it more realistic; thanks.

I love you all.

* * *

After three hours of getting ready. Jess was beeping outside my house, ready to pick me up. I walked downstairs and quickly said goodbye to Charlie. All the way to Port Angeles I kept repeating the dream over and over again in my mind. Hearing Edward telling me he loved me, over and over.

It was stupid.

When I thought about it, I didn't know if I felt the same any more. How could someone who claimed to love you, leave you in the forest? Heartbroken? Dying inside? It had taken all this time to let go and start moving on with my life I wasn't going to risk it all and let myself fall into that deep hole of pain and loneliness.

"What you scowling about?" Jess asked as we pulled up in front of the club. "Is somebody nervous?" She teased.

"No, just a little tired that's all." I lied. I hoped I could pull it off tonight.

We walked into the club and quickly got a seat as close to the back as possible. We settled down and Jess' attention was quickly caught by some 'fitties' as she called them, down at the dance floor.

We still had a little time before I had to get on the stage, so I willingly let her pull me to the dance floor.

She was grinding up against them when one of them pulled me closer and tried to place his hands on my hips, I gently pulled away when I thought of the dream.

And the letter.

And Edward.

And the anger I had felt just twenty minutes ago.

I let him place his hands on my hips and I started to get into the music just as my name was called out for my 'singing session'

"I hear Miss, Isabella Swan is in the house. Can you make your way to the stage please?"

Everyone cheered as I made my way to the stage and braced myself for the worst.

I could always fall of the stage.

"Miss Swan, for the competition you had to write your own song, what is this song called?" I hesitated, I hadn't given a name to my song yet. I thought about all the lies I had thought Edward had told me once he left.

"It's called Take A Bow and im going to dedicate it to the first person I ever loved!" I took the microphone and held it with confidence, opening my mouth.

_You look so dumb right now  
__standing outside my house  
__trying to apologise, I never let you see me cry  
__please, just cut it out_

_now your telling me your sorry, I don't care  
__if you came a few months before, I might just be there_

I looked around at the crowd as they stood at me with open mouths. I braced myself for the chorus. I knew as I sung the words I would be imagining his face if he were here.

_You put on quite a show, really had me going  
I've finally let go; no more hurt is showing  
that was quite a show, really thought you loved me  
it's over now, go on take a bow._

I put the microphone back on its stand and stood there in confidence my hands resting on my hips in what Jess would call a 'I don't give a shit' pose.

_Found the letter and read, you probably worked out  
Let's tell everyone it said;  
something like, "girl I love you; your the one"  
this just sounds like a rerun  
please, we are done_

_And don't tell me your sorry; I don't care  
Who really knows if in the morning you'll be there_

I looked around at the audience as I got to the chorus, they were all listening to me greatly. I shifted my gaze back to the table Jess was at with our drinks. That's when I caught sight of him.  
He was looking me directly in the eyes; hurt all over his face.  
I felt a small smirk growing on my face and failed to strike it away.

_Oh, and the award for the best lie goes to you  
For making me believe that you love me lets wait and see  
I don't want your story.  
Here's a round of applause, maybe a standing ovation._

_You put on quite a show, really had me going  
I've finally let go; your hurts is what's showing  
That was quite a show; I don't care if you love me  
It's over now, go on a take a bow.  
We are over now._

I smiled slightly as I finished the song. Everyone clapped and cheered, as I headed for the edge of the stage climbing down. I walked backstage and went for the phone, letting it ring.  
"Hey Jake, how quick can you be at the club I'm singing in?" I asked hopefully.  
"Give me twenty minutes!" He replied and put the phone down.  
I took a deep breath and I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.  
"What. Do. YOU. Want?" I whispered._

* * *

_

**Ok guys and girlies, what did you think?  
Did you enjoy the re-write?  
Reviews?**


	14. Irreplaceable WCHH

**This is the second section of the; "What could have happened"  
This is the re-wrote Chapter 11.  
It's no longer called I Will Always Love You.**

I didn't have Edward writing this chapter as my sister requested i use this song for this chapter.  
So i had to make a whole new lyrics up.  
Sorry.

In this chapter imagine the song was wrote by Bella ok?  
It's much more realistic that way.

Review?  
Please?  
_And Enjoy.._

Songs used;  
Irreplaceable - Beyonce  
AN; I changed quite a few of the lyrics in this song, but imagine its still got the same beat.

I love you all.

"Bella?" Edward whispered from behind me in a pained tone, I sucked in a big gulp of air and tried to steady my heart.

"Edward?" I replied, with the only word that came to my mind. Remembering his hand was on my shoulder, a shiver went down my spine and I shrugged it off .

"Bella, tell me what you're thinking." He pleaded. I braced myself and turned to meet his eyes, they took my breath away. I knew if I stared at them for too long I wouldn't be able to control the words that would spill out my mouth. I turned my face away towards the wall.

"What do you want? I'm quite busy and only have a few minutes to talk, so.. talk" I said, biting the inside of my cheek to stop myself from saying anything else. I took another quick glance at him and regretted it instantly, the agony I saw in his eyes bothered me.

"Bella, I still lov.." Edward was interrupted by another voice.

"Hey Bells, what's up?" I had never been so happy to hear Jacobs voice. Jacob stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Edward. I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him over, he had put on so much muscle he wasn't exactly 'light' any more. He let himself be pulled over and stood slightly in front of me in a protective way.

"What are you doing here blood sucker?" I turned to both Edward and Jacob with a frightened expression. How did Jacob know? I looked to see Edward's reaction but he just stayed calm.

"I came to see the show, I was just leaving" He replied in a cold, detached tone. I looked at him confused but he didn't look back.

He walked back towards the club without looking back. I didn't know why but his small reaction had left me with a tear cascading down my cheek.

"Bella.. Bella..? Are you ok?" Jacob asked worriedly. I wiped the tear away as quick as possible and put on what I hoped passed as a brave face.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to see you. I have another song to sing if you wanted to stay and listen?" I asked. If Jake was here then I felt I had some support against Edward's excruciating looks.

"I think it's time that Miss. Swan comes and does round two" The DJ shouted as the crowd burst into wild cheers.

"BELLA, BELLA, BELLA!" The crowd cheered. I couldn't help the smile that came across my face as I heard them. They were cheering for me. Jacob pulled me in for a tight hug and then pushed me towards the stage.

"Your fans await" He shouted as he made his way to the club.

I walked towards the stage and took the microphone from the DJ, nodding to him I was ready to start.

"Ok, I would like to say thank you for all the people who come and sit and watch me sing, you have no idea how much it means to me!" The crowd cheered and I looked around at the smiling faces.

"Also, I would just like to tell you that someone who means a lot to me is here in the audience today, my best friend, Jacob Black" I saw the embarrassment on his face as I pointed at him and couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

_Go away, go away,  
Go away, Go away,  
Go away, go away,  
No matter what you say, I'm'a tell you to go away.  
Can't just leave me and come back no  
If your leaving, baby just go_

I couldn't help taking a sneaky glance over towards the _man_ who had caused me so much hurt, to see his reactions. He sat there in silence with a cold-ness in his eyes that made him distant from everybody in the room.

_And keep saying you love me, that's fine  
__But could you lie and walk at the same time?  
__And It's my name that they all shout  
__so swallow your words and remove your smile_

_Following me through backstage  
__telling me you made a mistake, talking 'bout  
__you thought you couldn't love me the right way  
__you got me confused_

Everyone sat there in silence, smiling as usual, but everyone disappeared but him. I gazed at his amazed expression and at that moment, I would have given everything, just to know what he was thinking.

_You must not know 'bout me,  
__You must not know 'bout me,  
__you must think that I can't live without you  
__but baby i've done fine without you, baby  
__  
So go ahead and get gone,  
__why dont you just run to your home?  
__Oops I bet you thought I was innocent,  
__getting over you was a big achievement  
__Because you was untrue  
__I was in the woods, all alone just because of you,  
__who do you think you are?  
__Glad we didn't go to far._

I sucked in another deep breath and steadied myself for the end of the song. My eyes were watering by now and I couldn't control the shakiness in my voice. I could see the audience turning to ask if they knew why I was crying and why my performance was off.

_Since I wasn't your everything  
__Right now I don't wanna be anything,  
__nothing at all to you  
__baby I won't shed a tear for you  
__I won't loose a wink of sleep  
__cause the truth of the matter is  
__I'm over you the rest is easy._

_Go away, go away  
__Go away, go away  
__Go away, go away  
__No matter what you say, i'm'a tell you to go away_

I let out all my breath and whispered the last words.

_Can't just leave me and then come back no  
__if your leaving, baby just go  
__just go.._

I wiped away the tears that had, no doubt, stained my face with mascara. I forced my sight on Edward and saw his hand over his mouth. It was only then I remembered Jacob. I looked towards him desperately. He shook his head and got up to leave. I put the mic bac on the stand and thanked everybody once again. I walked off stage and headed straight for Edward's table.

Once I had reached the table I knew that the audience had gone back to their own business so nobody would be watching.

I picked up his glass of beer that hadn't even had a sip taken from it and threw it at his face, drenching him in beer.

"Bella?" I heard Alice's voice. I turned to see her sitting next to him, she had a horrified look on her face. I hadn't noticed her there. I had been so focused on my anger at Edward I hadn't realised she was there.

"Sorry Alice" I whispered and I walked out with my dignity only half in tact.

* * *


	15. Hallelujah WCHH

**"What could have happened"**

In this chapter imagine the song was wrote by Bella ok?  
It's much more realistic that way.

"Bella?" I whispered from behind her. I tried to keep my voice level. I was usually so good at keeping a good composure but everything I loved was being ripped away from me right in front of me. There was nothing I could do about it and it was all my fault.

"Edward?" She replied in a detached tone. I searched around in my head for words to say, every line I had memorised to say had disappeared and my mind was blank. She shrugged off my hand that I had rested on her shoulder and the pain I felt in my chest was excruciating. It was then I finally realised Bella had moved on.

"Bella, tell me what you're thinking." I pleaded. She slowly turned around and looked me directly in the eyes. I could see they were empty. I had hurt her. Bad. But she had got herself through it and now, nothing was going to bring her down. She stared into my eyes for a while before turning her sight onto the wall to the right.

"What do you want? I'm quite busy and only have a few minutes to talk, so.. talk" She spat. I was taken back by the hatred in her voice. I realised the only way I was going to tell her how I felt was to say it straight out.

"Bella, I still lov.." I smelt a burning smelt as the wolf came closer and interrupted me.

"Hey Bells, what's up?" I glanced from the wolf back to Bella. Her eyes lit up instantly and the pain I felt was unbearable almost. The dog stood still in his tracks once he caught sight of me.

"_If he lays one finger on Bella, I swear I will tear his throat out right here!"_ He was thinking. I held back my smile as I imagined this mutt trying to do anything. He stood in front of Bella slightly too protectively and my mind turned to all thoughts of killing him right there.

"What are you doing here blood sucker?" The mutt said trying to hard to say it in a nasty way. I looked at the way Bella's and his hand were almost holding each others and decided I had to leave.

"I came to see the show, I was just leaving" I replied calmly and I walked off leaving Jacob with his thoughts.

_She's going to come over and throw the beer in your face. Edward, do something!_ Bella thought directly at me. I sat there in silence letting it happen. She picked up the glass of beer and drenched me with it. I let Alice and Bella have their few words and then I watched her leave.

Once we were home I sat down at the piano and forced myself to play something.

"Edward? I want Bella to be my sister again.." Alice said. If she could cry she would have been sobbing by now. I opened my arms and let her hug me.

"Alice" I whispered. "I WILL get her back." I squeezed her slightly and then let her go. Inspiration hitting me once again. Alice smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes and then wandered off.

I caught the last part of her thoughts..

"_I miss her so much.." _I took a deep breath and put my fingers on the keys. A slow melody came out and I quickly got up and took a pen and pencil from the drawer underneath the glass cabinet with all the photo's in. I placed it on the top of the keyboard and wrote down the words as I said them.

After I was done writing I decided to go hunt. I needed some fresh air to think and being outside would just make me feel free. I ran to the forest and caught some fresh deer. After I had drained two I found myself running towards Bella's house. I silently climbed into her bedroom and heard her pants falling to the floor in the bathroom. The shower went on and she climbed in, humming to herself. I willed myself to leave but the urge was too strong.

I walked over towards the bathroom and could smell the sweet scent of Bella and her shampoo, it stunned me and before I could stop myself I was slowly opening and standing in the doorway.

_Baby I have been here before  
__I've seen this room and i've walked this floor  
__I used to live alone before I knew you.  
_

I held my breath as she hesitated on the next words.

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
love is not a victory march  
__Its a cold and its a broken hallelujah  
__hallelujah_

I heard her sigh to herself and then hum a sweet melody to herself. I knew it was wrong to be standing there but my feet, like lead, wouldn't move.

_Well there was a time when you let me know  
__what's really going on below  
__But now you never show that to me do you?  
__And remember when I moved you  
__The holy dove was moving too  
__And every breath we drew was hallelujah _

I closed my eyes and imagined all the good memories I had of me and Bella. There wasn't one moment I was with her that I regretted. I heard slow, quiet sobs coming from inside the room and knew she was crying. There was nothing I could do about it. I stood there in silence, a pain so excruciating ripping through my chest, it felt like the first time I had smelled her scent.

After a couple of minutes, the sobbing stopped and I heard her sniffle a few times. I had no regretted moments. Apart from saying goodbye..

"I won't let him break me down again. I'm stronger now!" I heard her whisper to herself.

_Maybe there's a God above  
__but all i've ever learnt from love  
__is how to shoot somebody who outdrew you  
__And its not a cry that you hear at night  
__It's not somebody whose seen the light  
__It's a cold and its a broken hallelujah  
__Hallelujah_

I heard her turn off the shower and I made a dash for the window. Forgetting to shut the bathroom door. I jumped down silently and hid behind the trunk of the old tree outside her window.

"Hello? Edward?" Bella questioned. I heard her sigh and then open the door to her wardrobe.

**

* * *

****Review?  
Please?**

**Songs used;  
Hallelujah - Kate Voegele / Jeff Buckley / Alexandra Burke**

**I love you all**


	16. Part Of The List WCHH

**'What could have happened'**

Section of the story is wrote in bella's point of view.  
Pretend that Edward made up the lyrics to this song,  
its much more realistic that way. ok?

Enjoy..

I stepped out of the shower and froze when I saw the door was open. I hadn't left it out. I always shut it in case Charlie came up.

"Hello? Edward?" As soon as the name came out I felt disappointed in myself. I knew that when I had said his name there was a hint of hope in my voice. Nobody answered and I forgot about the whole situation then and there. I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out my sweatpants and tank top pulling them on and climbing into bed.

I fell asleep humming my lullaby to myself.

"Bella?" A familiar voice called. I slowly willed my eyes open and once the blurriness had past I saw Jacobs face hanging over me.

"Jake?" I croaked. Getting rid of the tiredness I rubbed my eyes. I quickly sat up and looked at him. He had changed. Small changes that only someone who hung out with him everyday would notice. His jaw was sharper, his eyes were colder and his arms held more muscle.

"I just came to drop off this, you have another show to do tonight. Someone saw you last night and wanted to sign you but they also want to hear you sing another song first." He explained. I looked down at the box in his hands and opened it, revealing a short, black dress. Lying on top was a diamond necklace. Gasping, my hands flew to my mouth.

"It was my grandmothers necklace. I want you to take it. Bella.. by now, you know how I feel. But you love him. I can't compete with that. I don't want to try. I want to see you happy. So if its with that leech then so be it." He said in a cold, detached tone. I recoiled from the hatred.

"Jake.. I.."

"Bella. I have to go. All the information is on the sheet of paper." With that, he jumped down from the window silently. I ran over in shock. How had he done that? I went back over to the box and picked out the letter. It read;

_**Isabella Swan,  
**__**I have great interest in your musical talent. It would bring me great pleasure to have you on my team. I would like you to sing me two songs. One you must compose yourself. The other I will compose and give to you tonight.  
**__**Many thanks,  
**__**Joseph Deneemy**_

I sat there in silence at the idea of becoming a famous singer.

I HAD TO GET READY!!

"Ok Bells, go get them!" Charlie called as I slammed the door and hurried inside to get out the rain that fell. As I walked through the back door onto the backstage set I took off my coat and readjusted my knee length dress.

A man walked towards me. He was of a large build and had thick, dark hair that flopped down to his shoulders.

"Hi, my name is Joseph Deneemy. I trust you got my letter?" He asked. I looked him up and down and nodded.

"Good, you are on after the first act. Also, for the second song you will sing, the one I composed myself, you will be singing it with a young gentlemen. In fact, the young gentleman that is singing now. All the highlighted lines on the lyric sheet are your lines, the music is in the back." After he had finished he walked off towards the DJ.

"Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls. It is a great pleasure to have Mr. Joseph Deneemy here tonight with us. He has sent us a little treat tonight, because tonight, Bella Swan will be singing with another vocalist." He shouted as the crowd cheered at my name. It brought a small smile to my face, to know I was appreciated.

"But first of all we need to introduce the first act of the night.. Mr. Cullen" I froze once more as my breathing sped up. Why would he do this?

I walked towards the gap in the curtains backstage so I could see him. He looked.. good. The music started and it was slow.

_Style of your hair  
shape of you eyes and your nose.  
the way you stare, as if you see right through to my soul._

My hand flew to my mouth as he sung the words. They were undoubtedly about me, but the emotion that hit me was shocking. I started to want to talk to him. I wanted to argue with him, tell him exactly how he had hurt me. I suppressed my anger as I listened to what he was singing.

_It's your sweet smell and the way that its oh so appealing to me.  
The way you stand in the mirror, not looking at what I can see.  
Our quiet time, your unreachable mind. _

My heart raced as I remembered the first time he held both my hands. The words were so true. They were so personal.

_Their all part of the list, things that I miss.  
__Things like your funny little laugh, or the way you smile  
__Or the way we kiss.  
__What I notice is this, I come up with  
__something new, every single time that I sit and reminisce._

I found myself leaning against the wall and closing my eyes, listening to the words and remembering everything he sung about.

_The way your sweet smell, lingers when you leave a room._  
_Things that you tell as you sleep in bed, under the moon.  
I think that now, please come back, in my room is where we'll meet  
When I was awake watching you peacefully sleep.  
Touching your face, invading your space._

I let him sing the chorus as I remembered all the times he had shared with me the amount of times I had said his name in my unconscious slumber. We had so many good memories but somewhere, deep down in my heart, I knew the good memories meant nothing if he was going to throw them away to 'keep me safe'

_And you'll live in, my memories,  
__forever more, I swear.  
__There all part of the list._

I heard him sing the last words and my eyes shot open. He was staring directly at me. I straightened up and got ready to walk on stage for my chance.

**Review?  
Please?**

Song used:  
Part Of The List - Ne-yo


	17. Patience WCHH

**"What could have happened"**

**Ok, so this chapter is wroe in Edwards point of view.**

**In this chapter imagine the song was wrote by Bella ok?**  
**It's much more realistic that way.**

**Review?**  
**Please?**  
**_And Enjoy.._**

**I love you all.**

**

* * *

**

The crowd cheered as I walked off the stage. I had never seen Bella so speechless. As I got behind the curtains I looked over to her; running her fingers through her hair she took a deep breath.

"And now, give it up, for Miss Isabella Swan!" The DJ shouted as the crowd went unbelievably crazy.

"_God she's hot, i'd love to get her out of that dress and-"_

"_I hope she sings about that boy she sings about again.."_

"_Maybe i'll get her number tonight.."_

There were no bad thoughts in the crowd. I refocused my attention on Bella and watched as she took hold of the microphone and inhaled deeply.

She opened her mouth and drew in some air then slow whispered.. "I wrote this song to apologise to someone who means so much to me." After that, she let her hand drop from the microphone, closed her eyes and let the words roll out of her sweet mouth.

_Just have a little patience  
I'm still hurting from a love I lost.  
I'm feeling your frustration  
Any minute all the pain will stop._

Confusion struck me, along with another emotion. It felt like relief but I couldn't quite understand what I was supposed to be relieved about? Bella still loved me? Who was she singing about?

_Just hold me close inside your arms tonight.  
Don't be too hard on my emotions._

_'Cause I need time._

_My heart is numb, has no feeling; so while I'm still healing._

_Just try and have a little patience._

I wondered if everything she was singing about was true. What she was feeling.

"_Her voice is beautiful." _A girl in the third seat to the left thought. She was a young girl with ice blue eyes. Too young to be in the club but the genuineness in her voice stunned me.

_I really wanna start over again  
I know you wanna be my salvation  
The one that I can always depend._

Her voice hit every note with such power. Before this how had I not realised what an amazingly beautiful singing voice she had?

_I'll try to be strong  
Believe me I'm trying to move on_

_It's complicated but understand me.  
_

As she sung the words, she turned her head away from the crowd and stared in my direction with a tear gathering in her eye. I wanted to run to her, tell her everything would be OK; tell her I was here for her. I wanted her, for now and for always but I still didn't understand who the song was about and then it hit me..

_'Cause the scars run so deep  
It's been hard but I have to believe  
Just have a little patience._

Jacob Black.

She looked around the club, analysing every member of the crowd; like she was singing personally to each and every one of them.

_My heart is numb, has no feeling  
So while I'm still healing  
Just try and have a little patience_..

The crowd cheered and she took a graceful bow.

I found myself clapping along with the crowd. I don't know why but I expected her to walk up to me and hug me but it never happened. She walked straight past me and into her dressing room. I was a stranger.

"And if you'll all take your seats. Miss Swan and Mr Cullen will be returning for their duet in just ten minutes." The DJ called as the music came back on.

I stood there, unsure of what my next move should be. I started to walk towards her dressing room but was aware of Mr. Deneemy trotting up behind me.

"Mr Cullen, please go spend some time rehearsing with Miss Swan. If this is good, we may think of hiring you both as a duet act other than a solo act." He then decided to walk off again.

I took small steps as I approached Bellas dressing room.

As I knocked, I could smell her sweet, mouthwatering scent decend from under her door. The fire in my throat rose up and I had to close my eyes and wait for it to pass.

I had forgotten how hard it could be just to smell her aroma.

"Come in." She called so innocently.

* * *

**What'd you think? **  
**Reviews please?**

**Songs Used:**  
**Patience - Take That! **


	18. If This Is Love WCHH

**"What could have happened"**

**Ok, so this chapter is wrote in Bellas point of view.**

**I've changed a few of the lyrics, to make it slightly more realistic.**

**I APOLIGISE FOR THE CHAPTER BEING SO SHORT.  
I'VE BEEN UBBER BUSY!**

**Review?**  
**Please?**  
**_And Enjoy.._**

**I love you all.**

* * *

"Come in" I called. The door opened and as I sat, brushing my hair in front of the mirror, I saw his reflection walk through the doorway. Such a beautiful creature.  
"Mr. Deneemy sent me. He said we should practice. I understand if you'd rather not..." He said. He wouldn't look me straight in the face and he tried to avoid eye contact.

"No, no, it's ok, we should practice." I answered. As I said it, I caught a glimpse of his eyes, there was a pain there, so intense it took my breath away. What had I done to him? I got up and pulled up a stool next to mine. We both sat down and I picked up my lyric papers.

"Where are your papers?" I asked, curious. He chuckled slightly and pointed to his head.

"In here." He answered. We sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity although, it must have been no longer than ten seconds.

"Ok, let's get started." I called as I pressed the play button on the stereo player. I was the first verse to sing. As I sang, I noticed he kept his eyes down, careful not to look into mine.

_Tell me baby in the night, do you think of me?  
When you open up your eyes am I there?  
__Are you standing by my window when I'm asleep?  
Are you quiet when you know that I'm near?_

As I finished my first verse and the bridge kicked in, he raised his head and looked straight at me, I had to avert my eyes.

_You know I love you, you thought I would leave you  
But baby, I love you still.  
You think you want to be by yourself, don't you?  
But baby, you never will.  
_

It was crazy how much the song related to both of us. Like it was fate that chose the song for us. We both had to sing the chorus so I looked at the lyric sheet once again.

_If this is love, the I don't wanna know what isn't  
__I won't say another word.  
__If this is love, then we're about to hit or miss  
__we're both going to get hurt if this is love._

The next verse and bridge was swapped. Consisting of Edward singing the verse this time.

_Can't help but picture you lying on my bed?  
I'm so sorry, didn't mean to hurt you.  
__Please forgive me, please forget everything I said.  
__I need your love please don't desert me._

I felt uncomfortable hearing Edward sing those lines, I knew that at one point in my life, to be in his bed, was all I wanted. I tried to hide my awkwardness and stared straight at him as I sang my part.

_you think I'm crazy, well, i'm not your baby  
I can promise I'll never be  
You think eventually this phase will pass  
But I promise I'm gonna leave._

We both had to sing the chorus again and we stared into each others eyes as we did. Trying to see who would fold first. I had once heard someone say "The power in the relationship lies with the person who cares the least." It was so true. We were testing eachother.

_baby, baby if this is love; i don't know what I'm gonna do.  
Baby, baby if this love I will not accept it and i need to leave._I sang, suddenly questioning if my love for him did still remain. As the song came to an end. Edward stood up and walked towards the door.  
"I'll see you on stage Miss. Swan" he called, keeping his back to me. With that, he closed the door and I was left speechless. I had never once been as shocked at him calling me Miss Swan. It was so formal, like we were strangers.  
Is that what he thought we were now? Strangers? Well, if that's what he thought we were. That's what i'd give him.  
I turned back to my mirror and applied my make up. A fake face for the night.

As I finished it, I heard the DJ call my name and I stood up and walked out my dressing room and towards the stage to meet the stranger that would now sing my duet with me.

* * *

**Whatcha think?  
REVIEW PLEASE.**

Songs used:  
**If This Is Love - The Saturdays**


End file.
